Concomitant with widely generalized distribution of various portable terminals and commercialization of wireless Internet services, consumer demands related to the portable terminals are diversified, whereby a variety of peripheral devices come to be mounted on the portable terminals. One of the representative devices is a camera module condenses an image of a subject through an image sensor and stores the image as data on a memory in equipment, wherein the stored data is displayed with a picture through a display medium such as an LCD (Liquid Crystal Display) monitor or a PC (Personal Computer) monitor in the equipment.
Recently, demands are high for a small-sized camera module applicable to a diversity of IT (Information Technology) equipment including a potable mobile communication device such as a notebook type personal computer, a camera phone, a PDA (Personal Digital Assistant), and a smart phone and a toy camera. Furthermore, various technical developments are being waged to improve an image quality of a subject captured by the camera module.
FIG. 1 is a schematic structural view of a camera module according to prior art, and FIG. 2 is a photographic view of an image of a subject captured by a camera module according to prior art.
The camera module according to prior art includes a case (10) embedded with a lens (31), a base (60) supporting the case (10) and formed with a window (65) for passing an optical image emitted by the lens (31), and a PCB (Printed Circuit Board, 90) mounted with the base (60) and an image sensor (80) for converting the optical image to an electrical signal, where reference numeral 70 in FIG. 1 is an infrared filter.
The camera module according to the prior art is disadvantageous in that an inner wall (65) of the window (65) at the base (60) is perpendicularly formed, and an outside light (A) having passed the lens (31) and deviated from a view angle of the lens (31) is reflected from the inner wall of the window (65) to be inputted into the image sensor (80) as shown in FIG. 1, whereby a red pattern is generated on an image of a subject captured by the camera module, as shown in “K” region of FIG. 2.